golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
DIAMOND BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español. Approximate height. 1.96 ....... Date of birth. (Attributed to his new life) 1971 ... March 17. Nemesis place. White hair, violet eyes. Nemesis nationality, later French. Diamond''' Lassart He is a character from Sailor Moon R, adapted to my stories. He is the prince of Nemesis, son of King Coraíon and Queen Amethyst Nairía. He has a younger brother , '''Zafiro. Historia en GWNE Némesis His life is narrated, from the time he is born until he becomes an adult, when he is about twelve years old, a mysterious hooded man makes his appearance in the Court. It says come from a distant planet. Diamond is impressed by the riches it brings and its knowledge. That stranger becomes an advisor to his father King Coraíon and then his. Historia en Sailor Moon R He overlaps with Nemesis, in the end, his plan to invade Earth and take over Queen Serenity or Sailor Moon does not work. In fact, Sailor Moon herself makes her see the truth. Diamond dies trying to protect her from the Wise Man. Historia en GWA Alfa. When he dies repentant of the evil he had done he is taken to Heaven, along with his brother Sapphire and other former enemies of the sailors(Nephrite, Ail) He is trained by Piccolo. There you will also meet Roy who will be very friendly, although he is always joking, he even nicknamed "little prince" something that Diamond at first does not like too much. Although together with his new classmates he will learn to be less proud and more human.. After resuscitating and defeating the demons, he decides that he has to try to rescue Esmeralda. Thanks to the magician Landar, Diamond discovers that his former servant is in hell punishing for her sins That is narrated independently in an attached story.GWHC08 He finally manages to rescue Esmeralda and both appear in time to celebrate the victory. Then the couple moves to Paris to start a new life. Thanks to the connections they have acquired by saving the Earth and their knowledge of computer science of the XXX century, Diamante enters the prestigious ESA (European Space Agency) while Esmeralda begins her career as a model and designer. They live more adventures, when an eccentric millionaires eats Esmeralda and kidnaps her, going Diamond to rescue her. Historia en GWB Beta Based in France with his now girlfriend, and after finally accepting a job offer from the Masters Corporation, (the company of that eccentric millionaire who abducted Esmeralda) the couple marries and their daughter is born Amethyst. Diamante is a model father who loves his little girl. Although as it grows and to compensate for the periods in which the girl is admitted to a Lyceum, he gives in to all her whims, letting herself be persuaded by the sweetness and the faces that Amethyst puts on her. That in the face of anger and criticism of Esmeralda who is always the one who collides most with her daughter, even more so when she reaches adolescence. Finally, the family will move to the United States, so that Diamond works at the headquarters of the Masters there. He will become his friend's neighbor Roy. The two can train and throw friendly pullas, remembering the old days of the"Corner" as they call it. In as much their children will establish a good friendship. Diamond's daughter even falling madly in love with Roy's son. After supporting his friends when their daughter, Kerria is owned and then badly hurt by the sectarians, Diamante will collaborate with his brother Sapphire and Professor Tomoe in a great project of his company, the SSP-1. Ironically, his daughter and her nephew Garnet will go on that ship. Diamond is stunned and then becomes very angry with Amethyst when she exposes her desire to travel to space. At first he categorically refuses, being the first time he opposes his daughter's desire so frontally. Paradoxically it will be his own wife Esmeralda who will convince him to let her go. Alleging that Amethyst is the same as her, since she fell in love with Leval at first sight, the same as the Emerald herself did of him. Historia en GWG Gamma He appears rarely, the first with the tragic death of his nephew'Granate'. After the reappearance of the SSP-1, Diamante and his wife, like the rest of the family members of those expeditionaries, are immensely happy. Even more when he learns, like his wife and Leval's parents, about Amethyst's wedding engagement with that boy. As a proud father he will lead his daughter to the altar, adorned with the crown of Princess of Némesis. Historia en GWD Delta. On Earth, with his wife he will visit his daughter and son-in-law sometime, but he does not participate in the events that happen in Bios. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature. He does not appear, nor is it named. Although it is one of the architects of the construction of the ship in which the protagonists of this story travel, the SSP-2 Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature. He is hardly named. Rather, Émeraude, who sometimes thinks of him, while traveling to Nature. Historia en GWT Trascencencia Already as a proud grandfather, he is delighted to see his grandchildren. Asthel was born in his presence, during the Christmas dinner he attended with his wife, at his son-in-law's house and his daughter's house in Bios. He also loves his granddaughter Maray. Although what causes him a great anxiety is to find out that some rebels of the Earth, opposed to Serenity and Endimión have stolen one of the ships of the Masters that he had helped to condition, and that his subtractors baptize like Nemesis. Diamond goes on to say "it is as if someone were walking on my grave" In the end, it will be hard to say goodbye to his grandchildren who will leave for his transcendental mission. He himself will transcend like the rest of his first generation Friends. Curiosities and changes regarding the character Canon of Sailor Moon R Diamond is left knob, since the time of training in the Hereafter. It is promised that this will be one of the signs of its change. In fact, he feels very guilty of having led his world and his family to ruin because of his naivety with the Sage and his passion for Serenity. As in Sailor Moon R, he loves Sapphire very much, even saying goodbye when he goes in search of Esmeralda. "I'm glad to have found a friend besides a brother" He is very tall, his 1.96, tall places him above any of his first generation friends. Looking lower in Sailor Moon's anime or manga, since he was almost always sitting or appeared next to Sailor Moon in deceptive positions for the eyes. nor is it ruled out that it grew even after being returned to life. He also strengthens a lot after his hard workouts. The High Cloud shaman will be another great teacher for him. Although the peculiar Native American will even spend a little joke. He learns to play the saxophone and sometimes, along with his brother, Roy and Tom, interpret some songs from their favorite music groups, forming the musical group "The Handsome Boys" He still likes good wine. It makes collection and they have a well stocked cellar. His friend Roy always jokes asking him not to be stingy and uncork a bottle, every time there is a special occasion, or even if there isn't! Versión en español. Ir a inicio Back to Start Volver a personajes principales Main characters Volver a Primera generación First Generation